


Wet, Half Naked- and now Complete

by winkola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Fanart, Half naked bodies, Locker Room, M/M, NSFW Art, Soulmates, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkola/pseuds/winkola
Summary: A fight after Auror training leads to a big discovery. Soulmate activation.





	Wet, Half Naked- and now Complete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonders/gifts).



> To wandaholloway, I went with a sexy times/ soulmate mix :) I hope you like it! To the mods, thank you so much for your patience and allowing me to participate in this wonderful experience.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/79987/79987_original.jpg)

Click the image for bigger version.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/94225.html). ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised@livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 8th.


End file.
